codename: kids next door CHAT
by Skyhigh Imagination
Summary: you ask a question and we answer every knd charecter including Taz is here,
1. Chapter 1

**Skylar:** Welcome to kids next door chat I'm your host Skylar and this is my best friend-

**Aanyie: **ME AANYIE, THE AWESOME!

**Skylar:** *sigh* There's also April, and Santara

**April: **Hello my adoring public!

**Santara: ***waves and mouths 'hi mom'*

**Skylar:** Any ways we need yo-

**Cameron: **Yo

**Skylar: **I TOLD YOU TO COME IN WHEN I TOLD YOU TO!

**Cameron: *** bows head and leaves*

**Skylar: l**ike I was saying we need you to tell us the questions to ask.

**Aanyie & April: **GOOOOOOOOOOOD BYYYEE

**Santara: **what they said


	2. Chapter 2

**Skylar: **Welcome back to KND CHAT! And the friend of the day is, even though I should of kicked him off the show, Camron…... Camron...….CAMRON!

**Aanyie: **sky sky let me handle this,CAMRON GET YOU LAZY BUTT OUT HERE!

**Camron: *** runs out, raises hands, waits for applause from audience*

**April: **boy, they aint gonna give you no stinken aplau-…

**Audience: * **claps*

**April: **….. * poses*

**Audience: *** claps*

**April: **mine was louder.

**Camron: **Nuh Uh!

**April: **yuh huh!

**Camron: **no

**April:** yes+

**Santara: **YOU TWO SHUT IT AND LET SKYLAR FINISH ! Skylar.

**Skylar: **thank you Santara. Any ways time for questions, Anily and Emily whats your question,

**Anily and Emily: **Sonya- do you like anyone besides Lee?

**Sonya: **nope

**Anily and Emily: **Lee- Do you like anyone besides Sonya?

**Lee:** nope

**April:** That's adorable, not as adorable as me, but still adorable.

**Aanyie:** fictionlover94 your turn

**Fictionlover94: **Numbuh 60: Why do you like number 86 and do you realize you have her dad locked up in arctic prison base?

**Patton: **I don't have any Mr. Fulbright's, I do have a Mr. Boss **( A/N yes I know that they are the same person)**

**Aanyie & Taz: **JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION OR ELSE!

**Wally:**Taz, why do you care?

**Taz:** I don't I just want to beat him up…. Or insult Fatty about his answer or something…

**Skylar:**Yougotburned your up

**Yougotburned: **Man, April is in every story! lol she's the best! anyways Kuki- if I dated Wally what would you do?

**Kuki: **your dating Wally?

**Abby:**no Kuki she said-

**Taz: ***covers Abby's mouth* yep, she is she also says rainbow monkeys stink.

**Kuki:** *cries waterfall*

**Abby: **why did you do that?

**Taz:** I was bored

**Yougotburned: **Hoagie- do you like Cree or Abby more?

**Hoagie:**WHAT! Neither, unless Cree admit she digs me * hoagie purr*

**Cree: **Or I can admit my fist to your face!

**Aanyie: **I like that girl

**Carmon: **you would

**Yougotburned: **Chad- Who is Taz?

**Chad:**Ooohh her. The heartless, evil, outrages, trouble making demon!

**Taz:** HEY! I have a heart, a small, black, cold shriveled up old about to die heart, but a heart all the same.

**Yougotburned: **Nigel- why does everyone like you? that's all folks!

**April: **Awwww, I liked yougotburned… he/she knew the truth!

**Santara: **what truth

**April: **the truth that im the best! Any ways…

**Nigel:** I suppose because I'm British.

**Carmon: **like Skylar!

**Skylar: **I'm NOT BRITISH, THERE IS NOTHING ABOUT ME THAT'S BRITISH! *clears throat* next question.

**Aanyie: **okay then Skylar *looks at Skylar, bows and shakes head* Eevee Blossom

**Eevee Blossom: **NUMBUH 60!: what's your favorite food?

**Patton: **pasta

**Skylar: ***stomach growls* I want Joe's now.

**Aanyie:** you always want joes.

**Skylar: **yeah but now i realy want joes

**Eevee Blossom: **Numbuh 363: Can I hug you if I just happen to see you somewhere dressed up like Len Kagamine?(even if he says no...I'm still gonna do it)

**Skylar: **who

**Harvey:** NO! and HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU IDIOT!

**Skylar: **Well…. April-

**April: **yes,

**Skylar: **Not you! Aprilshowers101, your turn

**Aprilshorers101:***big smile*Hee, hee =D Okay, uhh, Rachel, really truly, WHY DO YOU LIKE NIGEL? *giggles and points at him* He's bald...

**Rachel: **I don't like Nigel!

**Skylar:** would you if he had hair?

**Nigel: **What does me being bald have any thing to do with her liking me

**Skylar: **Well, your heads shiny.

**Camron: **im bald?

**Skylar: **and your head is shiny two.

**Aprilshowers101:**Which reminds me... Why ARE you bald? Hmmm?

**Nigel: **Uuhhh may I pass?

**Aanyie: **WHAT!

**Skylar: ***sigh*fine

**Aprilshowers101:**And Patton, did you ever go out with Rachel, or is that a myth? Kk, bye!

-April

**April:** I didn't say that!

**Skylar: **Not you April her April, any ways…

**Patton: **Who said we dated.?

**Skylar: **hate to be rude but, You tube idiots

**Aanyie: **madier1095

**Madier1095: **Numbuh One, how come you used to wear regular reading glasses but don't any more?

**Nigel: **my vision has been gained

**Taz: **you trying to lose it again

**madier109**5: Numbuh Two, what's better, a chili dog or nachos with the awesome nacho cheese sauce that's just amazing! (hehe, sorry, I like food a little too much...)

**Hoagie: **CHILI DOOOG

**madier1095: **Numbuh Three, exactly how many rainbow monkeys do you have? Oh and do you"like like" Numbuh Four? (giggle)

**Kuki: **100,482,990,666,999

**Taz:** my nightmare

**Madier1095:**Numbuh Four, why haven't you told Kuki you love her yet? Oh and have you ever tried skateboarding? I bet you'd be good at it!

**Wally:**I-I-I-I-… Yes I have tried skateboarding but Taz pushed me off

**Taz:** you started it.

**Madier1095: **Numbuh Five, what happened "last time" to make you not want to ever be leader?And what's your favorite ice cream flavor? Yay for random questions! :D Can't wait for the answers!

**Abby: **the delightful children made Nigel bald, because of my leadership…. Numbuh 5 likes the 4th flavor she was the last one to taste it mmmmm.

**Aanyie: **I like chocolate

**KNDNumbuh0.6 and Friend, skit….. No afense but they were to funny not to have a skit**

**Ana: I want to be in this **

**me****:**** Are you serous?**

**Ana: Do you serious-ley have to say that?**

**Me: I will try to get you **

**ana: Numbuh6A Rules**

**Me: WE KNOW THAT ALREADY!**

**Ana: Geez, **

**me: Okay...**

**Ana: I'll ask the questions **

**me: First question**

**Ana: Wally, Why do you love Kuki?**

**Wally: I DON'T LOVE KUKI SHE OWES ME A QUETER!**

**Me: NEXT!Ana: Abby, How did you become second in command?**

**Abby: I was 1****st****in comand, but I quit**

**Me: Nigel, Is it true you always loved Rachel?**

**Nigel: no, I do not l-l-l-love her**

**Ana: Its Obvious-ley **

**me: Hoagie, Why do you love Abby?**

**Hoagie: pass**

**Ana: Fanny, Why do you think boys are stupid?**

**Fanny: raise your hand if you think boy are stoopid**

**Every girl evan in the isle: *raise hands***

**Fanny: I rest my case**

**Me: Patton, Why do you love Fanny?**

**Patton:pass**

**Ana: Rachel, Why is it that you love Nigel?**

**Rachel: pass**

**Me: Harvey, Who are you in love with?**

**Harvey: non of your bees wax**

**Ana: Kuki, Why is it that you love Wally?**

**Kuki: I dont**

**Me: Ana, Who are you in love with?**

**Ana: Does this mean I'm in the chat **

**me: I believe that is the author's **

**ana: Aww..crud**

**Me: I hope you do get in**

**ana : Oi! Mate**

**Me: Stop..doing..that..accent!**

**Ana: Whot?**

**Me: WHATEVER!**

**Ana: I want to be in the chat **

**me: Alright. Tell the author **

**ana: Author, I want to be in the chat because I will do what needs to be done,but I am fierce and I am trained in acting.**

**Skylar: YOUR IN! for skits, cause your funnier than a 1 eyed pig! I've seen one, and its funny.**


End file.
